


Her Saving Grace

by i_dont_like_anything7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, Reyna woud be a great cheerleader so suck it, Work Up For Adoption, based on a tumblr prompt, constructive criticism is appreciated, first fic, what is this 'straight reyna' you speak of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_like_anything7/pseuds/i_dont_like_anything7
Summary: Reyna has been dating Thalia for ages, and things should be perfect. But when life takes a sinister turn for the worse, will her saving grace be there for her?orSomeone imagined Reyna as a cheerleader and I couldn't get it out of my head





	1. Chapter 1

Reyna hurt.

All over. Head to toe, in her feet and her arms and her chest and her throat. She’d had some rough days, but this was the worst. 

“Let’s review, shall we?” Reyna grumbled. “We spent an hour longer than usual on cheerleading practice because Gwen didn’t get the routine. I yelled all day at rehearsals because Hazel was under the distinct impression that Eliza was supposed to do a variety of 1980s dance moves throughout the course of the play- most likely due to the influence of frickin’ Dakota. What’s more, I fell asleep twice in STEM classes, and by the time I’d had two coffees, it was school council meeting time- where we got nothing done because Percy and Octavian got into a fistfight. God, I hate my life-”

“Ahem.” 

Reyna glanced up from her pillow at a familiar face. 

“If you’re done ranting about your day to what you originally thought was yourself, can I get a ‘hi’?”

Reyna’s face broke into a grin. “Hylla!” she cried and immediately jumped on her.

Hylla laughed. “I can see you missed me.”

“Of course I did,” Reyna laughed. “Life in this blasted house has been pointless without you.”

Hylla grinned. “Oh, I wouldn’t say your life has been that pointless. Tell me, whose voice was I hearing when I called you last year?”

Reyna blushed. “Um. Well. You see. I, uh…”

Hylla laughed. “You know, I always knew you were a lesbian, but I didn’t know you had a girlfriend till then. What’s her name?”

“Thalia. Thalia Grace.”

“Ah, so she’s your saving grace?” 

“Please never make that joke when you meet her.”

Hylla laughed- for a millisecond. Then she said, “Wait, meet her? You mean Thalia’s been here before?”

Reyna’s stomach dropped at the image of Thalia walking into her house. “Oh, God no,” she said. “I meant like at a cafe or something.”

“Good,” Hylla said. “I have had more than enough issues getting trouble off our backs. I’d hate to screw up all that work.”

Reyna nodded understandingly. Hylla had been protecting the two of them since they were little. She wasn’t about to disrespect her by disobeying the rules that kept them protected.

Hylla stretched. “Well, I’m going to get started on dinner.”

Reyna immediately sat up. “I’ll help,” she said.

“No, no, you’ve had a rough day. Lie down.”

“But you just got back!”

“All the more reason to help out.” Hylla kissed her forehead. “Relax, all right? Your big sister’s here. I’ll protect you.”

Then she walked out. 

Reyna sighed and lay down. Talking about Thalia gave her this overwhelming desire to call her, but she wasn’t sure if now was the right time. Hell, who was she kidding? It definitely wasn’t the right time. It hadn’t been the right time since Jason started attending Thalia’s school.

Fuck, Reyna thought as she lay on her bed. Jason was definitely the best friend ever. But if he hadn’t transferred out of Jupiter academy to Goode, then maybe Thalia wouldn’t be acting so weird.

No, that was selfish. Thalia loved her brother. It was just weird meeting him after all this time. But she’d get over it.

And her saving grace would come back to her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia is a hockey goth who loves Reyna

Thalia’s POV:  
“Just do it.”  
“You sound like Coach Nike,” Thalia mumbled into her pillow.  
Phoebe seemed deeply offended by this statement. “I do not!” she protested.   
“Yeah, you do,” Annabeth said from across the room.  
Thalia smirked. It was almost as if Annabeth could hear the smirk and wanted nothing more than to rip it off, because next she said, “But you’re also right.”  
Thalia scowled and sat up to face them. “Look, it’ll be fine alright? I don’t even need to do it, cause Reyna ALWAYS calls first.”  
“You say that as if it’s a good thing, rather than being a sign that you have problems with confrontation and possibly even the reason why she’s not calling,” Annabeth said calmly.  
Thalia glared. “You’re supposed to be helping. Besides, it’s not like you’re the expert on relationships-”  
Thalia stopped as soon as she saw the look on Annabeth’s face. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I crossed the line.”   
“Yeah, you fricking did.” Annabeth paused. “But it’s cool.”  
Thalia exhaled. Good. She was not in the mood to argue with her best friend.   
“But you’ll have to call Reyna.”  
Thalia groaned. “Fine!” she cried.  
Thalia trudged over to the phone lying on her dresser. Photos of her and Annabeth when they were younger, her with hockey team and her band, and of her and Reyna lay scattered around. Thalia smiled at a photo of her and Reyna at a game. Thalia was nuzzling Reyna’s neck- Reyna was laughing and her arms were around Thalia. The picture stirred a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach and pushed her to pick up the phone and dial Reyna’s number.  
For a few minutes Reyna didn’t pick up and Thalia was afraid she’d missed her chance. Then she heard Reyna’s voice. “Hello,” she said cautiously. Cautiously. How long had it been since Thalia had called?  
“Hey,” Thalia mumbled. “I, uh… oh screw it. I haven’t called in weeks and I’m sorry.”  
“Straight to the point, I see,” Reyna said dryly.  
Thalia sighed. “Look, I really am sorry-”  
Suddenly Reyna laughed. “I’m kidding, Thalia,” she said. “And there’s no need to apologize. You’re having a rough time.”  
“No, no it’s not. My brother is back. I should be happy.”  
“If someone came back into my life just like that I wouldn’t call you for a week either. It’s fine, really.”  
Thalia exhaled. “So we’re good?”  
“We’re good.”  
“Good.”  
“Great,” Reyna said. There was a challenge in her tone. Thalia narrowed her eyes.  
“Better.”  
“Best.” Thalia could hear the smirk in her voice.  
“Bestest,”Thalia declared.   
“That’s not a word,” Reyna laughed.  
“According to whom? Don’t oppress my vocabulary, Reyna.”  
Reyna laughed again. Then she paused. “So I was thinking…”  
“When are you not?”  
“Ha ha. Anyway, you know my sister Hylla?”  
“I’d have to be deaf not to. You talk about her all the time.”  
“Yeah, well she’s back!”  
“Really? Wow, sibling comebacks sure are trending…”  
“I know, right?” Reyna chattered excitedly. “So Hylla and I were thinking she could meet you.”  
“Seriously? That would be awesome! But where?”   
“We’ll at New Rome- you know, the mall next to my school?”  
“That’d be great! Let’s do it!”  
“Great,”Reyna said, and Thalia’s heart melted. She could already picture Reyna’s beautiful smile. Even from here she could feel it’s warmth.  
“I love you,”Thalia smiled.  
“I love you too,” Reyna said, and then hung up.  
Thalia flopped onto the bed with a sappy smile on her face. Phoebe, seeing this, said in a mocking tone, “Oh no! What a bad idea to call!”   
“Shut up,” Thalia murmured, smiling to herself as she thought of seeing her queen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
Aaand that’s a wrap for the second chapter! Sorry for taking so long- exams and shit. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter and I DEFINITELY hope I did the research for the meaning behind Reyna’s name right because otherwise this ending sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyna’s POV

“Okay, from the top! Five, six seven eight!”

Reyna could already feel the adrenaline all over again from the top. Even at the times where her limbs ached and her abs were cramped, she knew she would always go right back to cheerleading the next day. It was hard and exhausting, but it was worth it for the energy, the thrill of flying through the air, the pride that warmed her chest when she did a stunt right. She wouldn’t trade cheering for anything.

Reyna and her teammates performed a short series of dance steps before moving into the stunts. In the back, flyers stood on their partners' hands and then backflipped over them. In the front, Reyna and her two partners did the same, but instead of Reyna back-flipping over them they tossed her into the air. Reyna felt the sensation of flying as she spun and flipped in the air. For just a fraction of a second- just a fraction- she feared falling. 

But fear could never quite shake Reyna.

She landed in a split, one leg supported by each of her partners. Her partners then closed her legs and lowered her to the ground. Then they ran to the back, where most of the teammates had formed an aisle. At the end side of it, Gwen stood. Reyna took a deep breath and began to do a series of backflips and cartwheels along the aisle towards her. Please understand the routine now, please understand the routine now, Reyna prayed. She did a final backflip and landed on Gwen’s hands. Reyna let out a quick sigh of relief before bracing herself as Gwen tossed her into the air. She then joined the rest of her team in a new formation. Her teammates formed two pyramids. Reyna backflipped in the air and landed with a foot on one of the hands of the girls at the top of each pyramid.

Just as soon as they had assembled the pyramid they disassembled. Reyna took a breath. “Okay girls, take five!” she yelled. Her teammates all sighed in relief.

Reyna scanned her teammates until she found Gwen. She jogged over to her. “Hey, Gwen!” she called. Gwen looked back. “Yes?” she said politely. 

Reyna stuck out her hand to shake. “Good job today,” she said as a pleasantly surprised Gwen shook it. You’ve really gotten the hand of the routine.”

Gwen smiled. “Thanks, Reyna,” she said. Then a friend called her attention and she turned away. 

As Reyna walked away from her she couldn’t help but wonder why Gwen had seemed so surprised by their conversation. “Am I that stand-offish?” she murmured worriedly. That could be a problem if they were going to be an effective team.

“Hey, stranger,” called a familiar voice. 

Inwardly Reyna rolled her eyes. She sighed and turned around. “What do you want, Percy?” she hollered back. Percy spread out his arms. “Hey, I come in peace. Just wanted to tell you that me and Octavian have settled our disagreement over the ticket prices.”

“Good, because I am sick and tired of spending thirty minutes out of our fifty-minute meetings listening to the two of you arguing about money. You sound like a recently divorced couple or something.”

“Okay, uncalled for,” Percy said. Then he paused. “Hey, uh, can I ask you for some advice?”

Reyna blinked, surprised. “Uh, sure,” she said.

Percy nodded thanks. “Cool,” he said. “Look, you’re in a relationship right?”

Reyna’s eyes widened. “Well… yeah, but that doesn’t make me an expert or anything-”

Percy dismissed her objections. “Okay, so look. Everyone knows by now that I’ve had trouble in my past schools. To cut a long story short, I had an issue in my last one that cause me to, ah…”

“To what?”

Percy swallowed. “Look, I ended up leaving. For six months. And I didn’t contact anyone in school. Not even my…” Percy sighed. “My girlfriend at the time.”

Reyna gave him a look of shock and horror. “Yeah, I know, dick move,” Percy muttered. “So I got here, and I thought I could escape all the bad stuff that happened at Goode. Turns out a ton of people here have connections there. Yes, Reyna, I am addressing you in particular. Thalia and I were never that close, but we were good friends, and she was my girlfriend’s best one You must have mentioned me in a conversation once, she remembered, and she told my ex.

“She called me a couple of days ago. She sounded like she was crying, or had been. She asked me where I’d been, why I hadn’t contacted her. I tried to explain myself without making her upset, which made her more upset. She said she wants to try again, but I think she’s afraid of getting hurt. And frankly, I’m afraid I’ll hurt her. So… what do I do?”

Reyna pondered the situation for a moment. Then she sighed. “Look, God knows I’m no relationship expert. I just settled my dating issues. But if I were you, I’d take it slow. Maybe start out as friends before jumping into dating again. You’ve had issues for a while. Try not to jump into it.”

Percy nodded. “Cool,” he said. “Thanks, Reyna.” He flashed her a smile before walking away.

Reyna exhaled. God. Being social was hard.

Suddenly Cecil came up to her. “Hey, you’re phone’s been buzzing,” she said, handing it to her. 

“Thanks,” Reyna said. She switched on the phone, wondering who the message could be from. 

She read it and her heart stopped.

The message read “We need to talk.” 

And it was from her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long update, my laptop was being repaired. Hoped you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia and Jason fight. Reyna and Hylla get shocking news

Thalia's POV

When Thalia was seven, she had a dream. She had a dream that made sense at a time-one of those dreams that isn't weird or crazy or confusing at all, that seems like everyday life till you wake up.

She had a dream that her father loved her.

Ten years later, and Thalia knew that wasn't true. That her father had no time to give even a tidbit of love to a problem child like her. But sometimes she still had those dreams- those vivid dreams that told her that her father had time for her, that any second he would come in for a hug. She'd been having one of those dreams when someone woke her up. A face with electric blue eyes just like hers and a head of bright blonde hair. A male looking face.

A sometimes very _annoying_ face.

Thalia sighed. "Jason Grace, is there a reason for your sudden appearance? I was busy."

"You were sleeping," Jason argued.

"Exactly." Thalia got out of bed and ran her hands through her short dark hair. It wasn't quite so short anymore, she registered with a frown. She'd need to cut it later. "Now again, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Decided to bug you instead."

"Thanks for that." She paused and then added, "I mean it. I was having a weird dream."

"What about?" Jason asked curiously, sitting on Thalia's bed. The moonlight reflected off his blue eyes in a way that made him look adorable.

Thalia gave him a dry smile. "Can't explain. It won't seem at all weird to you."

"Try me."

Thalia laughed. "I have it all the time. Different events, but the same point, each time. This time, I was in my bedroom, playing the guitar, and singing a song. And someone was singing along with me."

"Who was that?" Jason asked. His genuine interest was almost dumbfounding.

"Our dad."

Jason was silent. Thalia knew he would be. Their dad was a touchy subject.

"He does love you."

"No, he loves you."

"He loves us both."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Just because he's not always around-"

"He's never around, Jason! Never. Don't make excuses for him, just because you're his favourite."

Thalia knew from Jason's shocked expression that that was the wrong thing to say, but she didn't care. She had opened up and he had scorned her. That deserved punishment.

Jason sat there for a moment. Then he stood up. "I'm leaving. Tell Artemis I said hi." He climbed out the window and was gone.

Thalia flopped onto her bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Jason was a good kid, but he just didn't get the differences in their childhoods. Yes, they shared the same shitty dad and dead mom. But their mom had whisked Jason off to a fancy manor to be adopted by a woman named Lupa, while Thalia had run away and never come back. There was a clear line there. A very, very clear line! But Jason couldn't see it. He just didn't understand their differences. He just... waltzed into her life and expected everything to be okay. It was not okay! None of this was okay! All of these years waiting, thinking he was dead, and now... Thalia shook her head. She couldn't deal with this right now. She rolled over and shut her eyes to dream of happy families she would never have.

* * *

Reyna waited anxiously at the library her mother had instructed her to meet her at. Hylla sat next to her, holding her hand. They were both breathlessly awaiting their mother's arrival.

"What do you think she wants?" Reyna asked quietly. There had been silence between them for the past few minutes.

"I don't know," Hylla replied quietly.

Reyna bit her lip. "Not even an idea?"

Hylla shook her head. "No clue. She hasn't contacted me since..."

_Since our dad died._ The unspoken words hung in the air and made Reyna feel sick to her stomach. Memories of blood and screaming invaded her thoughts. She shut her eyes tight. _No_, she whispered. _No, I don't want to remember this- _

At that moment, there was the jingle of bells, signalling the opening of the door.

Reyna and Hylla turned their heads simultaneously.

It was Bellona. It was their mother.

Tall, lean, muscular and dark-eyed, she resembled both her daughters immensely. She looked around for a few seconds before seeing them and heading over. Hylla squeezed Reyna’s hand. “It’s going to be alright,” she assured her. Reyna nodded, biting her lip. It would be alright. As long as Hylla was here, it would be alright.

Bellona stopped in her tracks at the table Reyna and Hylla was sitting. She glanced back at their faces. Then she opened her mouth. Closed it again. Finally, she said, “It’s been a while. Reyna, I… I specifically remember you being shorter than this.”

Reyna gave a nervous laugh. “Time flies, huh? I’ve changed a lot.” _But you haven’t, _she thought to herself.

Bellona sat at their table with her hands in her lap. “Well, nevertheless. I’m here now, and I have something to talk to you two about.”

Reyna bit back an anxious, ‘What is it?’ Hylla did not. “What is it?” she asked- well, Reyna said asked, more like demanded. Bellona raised an eyebrow at Hylla’s directness. Then she cleared her throat and said, “Disaster has struck.”

“How so?” Reyna asked, now more restless than ever.

“They’ve done it. They’ve finally gone and done it. After six years, the police have finally decided to investigate your father’s death.”

Silence. Then Hylla screamed, “WHAT?!”

The librarians on the other side of the room gave a simultaneous shush. Hylla nodded and held her lips tight to reassure them. Then she turned to her mother and hissed, “What? They’re trying to find out who murdered- “

“Your father, yes.”

“But- but this is great news! Now we don’t have to be on the run anymore, trying to escape from our past, worried sick about getting caught! Now everything can be figured out for us.”

Bellona gave her eldest daughter a cold look. “I would have thought,” she said dryly, that you had more sense than that. But then I guess that’s what years without your mother do to you.”

Hylla looked confused. “I don’t get it. What’s the problem?”

“Hylla, what you just said about no longer having to run- it’s just the opposite. Now you’ll have to run even more. The police will be hot on your trail. A past war hero found dead in his own home, with his house a mess and his two daughters nowhere to be found? None of your father’s friends or family had seen him in years before he died. You and his neighbours- most of whom are all dead, by the way- are the only people who might know something, and the two of you have been running since his death.”

Hylla still looked confused. “So?”

Reyna had been silent all this time, a ball of worry and fear growing bigger and bigger in her chest. Now she spoke. In barely a whisper, she said, “She means we’re suspects.”

Shock crossed Hylla’s face. “I… what? How?”

Louder now than she had been before, Reyna said, “Think about it. A war hero with no discernible friends or family, living alone with only his two daughters as company, lying dead on the floor of his house, everything around him a mess, and his daughters nowhere to be found- in fact, six years later and no one in Puerto Rico has seen them since? Not even there to attend the funeral? Come on, Hylla, it sounds suspicious and you know it. The police are going to be right on our tail.”

“They’ll never find us in Puerto Rico and no one knows where we went- “

“The FBI is on standby if nothing can be found,” Bellona interrupted.

Hylla’s jaw dropped. “What? The _FBI_ is involved in this?” Bellona nodded. “Your father is more popular with the law than we thought. They’re very interested in his death and who caused it. You were both very young at the time, which, if you had stayed put, might have worked in your favour. Now you’re much older. The police will suspect you’ve done more since then.”

“Fuck,” Hylla swore. “Fuck. I’m an idiot. I’m such an idiot. I should’ve just stayed put. That day we found his dead body, I should’ve just stayed put- “

“It’s not your fault,” Reyna said. “You were trying to protect me. It’s not your fault.”

Bellona spoke again, but Reyna couldn’t hear. She could only hear the loud, incessant beat of her heart as she realized, for the first time, that she had spent her life, her whole life, running from the past. Now she had reached a dead end. There was no more running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author gives some bad news.

To the few of you still reading this shit:

I'm so, so sorry. I haven't updated in months and the one time I do it's to tell you guys I'm discontinuing. Well, maybe not discontinuing, but it's definitely on hiatus.

This was my first fanfic, and it had me hooked at first, but I got really wrapped up in other fandoms. Not so much that fell out of PJO (and Rick Riordan in general) but that I kind of lost track, and interest, of this fic while writing fics for other fandoms. And when I finally dedicated some much deserved attention to this fandom, I was brimming with a lot of ideas that I can't really focus on if this fic is still a thing that exists. I'm already working on two others right now, and believe me, I have a lot I'd like to work on. I might write my first series. All in all, I just don't have time for it now, and I'm not as interested. Also, I tend to give up on things if they're not going well? And no one seems to be reading this, so...

Sayanora, 'Her Saving Grace' (God what a bad name). Sorry to those of you who actually wanted to read this shit. I may come back to it later. And it's totally up for adoption if y'all liked where it was headed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
YES. First chapter DONE.
> 
> This story is based on a pitch by piperlypso on Tumblr. I would appreciate any constructive criticism you have.


End file.
